Angela Puppington
Angela Puppington (born April 7, 1935-died in 1978) was the mother of Clay Puppington. Personality Angela Puppington is the mother of Clay Puppington, and was married to his father, Arthur Puppington. Angela was a thrill seeker, smoker, and all around heavy drinker, but due to her active and harmful lifestyle she had ten miscarriages. This began to cause a strain on their marriage and may have pushed her into turning towards religion for her comfort, instead of Arthur. In doing so, although the praying got her to stop her lifestyle while pregnant with Clay, it distanted her lack of affections with Arthur. It's not really known if Angela still really loved Arthur before her untimely death, as she was very neglectful of him while raising Clay. During the first years of their marriage it was seen that she did love him and enjoyed their time together. It is possible that she tried her best to be the sole caregiver, as Arthur often had to have private moments (such as showing Clay his gun) to even bond with him. Angela often made Arthur eat Clay's leftovers and tried very little to include Arthur in their activities. But despite how she treated him, it was obvious that Arthur still loved his wife and tried desperately to give her some affection. Angela ironically believes Clay being the only child to have survived the pregnancy is a miracle from God, but instead it is because she was so wrapped up in praying and taking it easy and not doing all the things she had done in the past that induced those 10 stillborns. However, whether she was actually brainwashed herself into believing God created Clay as a miracle or just does not want to take the direct blame for losing all those children could still be left open for discussion (as she claims that those miscarriages were truly caused by "God's Wrath"). The losses had caused her some long-term effects as well; drinking and smoking had weakened her heart, mixed with her undying love for Clay, so she freaks out and her heart stresses out too much if anything bad or threatening has happened to Clay. Also, all those miscarriages left Angela very upset hearing the word "dead" or anything with the suffix "-ded" (ex. loa-''ded'', en''-ded'', etc.) She loved Clay dearly and spoiled him rotten. In doing this, Angela inadvertently helped shape Clay into being the selfish and shallow person he is today. Plot Said to have had a love for thrill-seeking, Angela had ten stillborn babies because of her smoking, drinking, horseback riding, roller coaster riding, and trampoline jumping filled life. Although Angela wasn't aware of the harm she was doing, she lost ten children before Clay, blaming it on God's Wrath. From losing all those children, she had developed a sort of phobia for the word "dead", causing her to lash out in anger at anyone using the word, or a word that had the sound "-ded" in it. She yelled at her husband for saying words with the "-ded" suffix. During her pregnancy with Clay she wasn't able to drink or smoke or do any of the harmful things before because she prayed the entire time while was pregnant. When Clay was finally born, she thought it was because of all her praying. Its obvious that since his birth Angela has devoted her time to keeping Clay happy, ignoring her husband. And apparently keeps him out of doing anything with them as a family. As most of the family pictures had either Clay or Angela and Clay together, but Arthur was never seen in the photos. When Clay was 12, she reluncantly showed him the photos of herself pregnant with his "almost" born siblings. Either hurt or angry at his mother for lying about his siblings, he decided to play a cruel prank on her. Despite how Arthur told him about his mother's weak heart. Angela died when Clay faked his death as a prank. She broke down, asking God to take her instead. When Arthur revealed that Clay was still alive, she believed it to be a miracle. The shock proved too much for her heart, and she died of a heart attack. She died in Arthur's arms, which left him with a resentment towards Clay for his cruel prank. Clay, when drinking, has been seen to reflect on the events of that night. He used his mother's "Lost Commandments" to teach Orel lessons when he did something wrong, and has them mounted on plaques around the walls of his home. Also, due to Angela's spoiling, he even edits over commandents such as "Honory Thy Father" but said drunkely not mother; though it was clear he scratched out the mother part. Her death was shown to have deeply affected Clay, and his love for his mother has subsequently crystallized into an Oedipus Complex. Something that Miss Censordoll decides to use and offers herself as his mistress so he could release on her. During his drinking, Clay reflects at the faithful night Family and Relationships *Arthur *Clay Appearances Season 3 *Episode 8, Passing Gallery youngangelarthur.jpg|Photo of Angela happy with Arthur youngangelarthur1.jpg|Angela affectionate with Arthur in their youth pregnantclark.jpg|Angela, pregnant with Clark clarissa.jpg|Arthur and Angela during her pregnancy with Clarissa clementine.jpg|Her pregnancy with Clementine clara.jpg|Angela and Arthur, realizing loss with Clara's pregnancy clairce.jpg|Distancing in Angela's pregnancy with Clarice clea.jpg|Awkwardness with Angela's pregnancy with Clea? yourbrothers.jpg|"Oh well, there's also Clancy, Clarence, Clinton, and Klondike with a "C", your brothers" arthurangela.jpg|Arthur wanting a little affection from Angela angelacrying.jpg|Angela crying after Clay gets angry goodbyeangela.jpg|Angela's death Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Puppingtons Category:Adults Category:dead character Category:Villain Category:Parents